ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Erika Turner
Erika Sydney Turner, or just 'Erika '''is a deuteragonist that appeared in the original Ben 10 series and was Gwen Tennyson's best friend. She made her debut in the episode ''Truth. It was never revealed when she discovered the Omnitrix but, as mentioned by Ben, she did at one point and stood affiliated with the team. When her battle with Vilgax and summer vacation was over, she moved out of Bellwood with her family. She often made latter appearances again in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance In the original series, Erika's dark skinned with specs and big brown eyes. She had shoulder length brown hair that were kept in pigtails. In Ben 10, She wore a large brown top with yellow shorts and brown boots. Growing older, her eyes have gotten darker and her hair has grown little past her shoulders. When she reappears in Ben 10: Alien Force, Erika appeared with continuous clothing that consisted of a grey top with black pants which she wore with brown boots. Growing up, she got contacts, making her vision better without glasses. In the episode Inferno, she wore the exact clothing as Gwen due to her clothes being dirty. However, she still kept her boots. In Omniverse, visits with Gwen and Kevin when they come back from college. Her attire has changed once again, having on a red shirt with jean shorts and brown combat boots with knee high socks. Her hair, this time, is styled in a formal bun with stands of hair on the side. She also wears a small black side bag with her updated equipment. Ben 10 Erika was a young girl from a top notch family. She lived in a wealthy neighborhood of Bellwood and lived in a family of scientists. Her mother was scientists while her father is an inventor. Erika on the other hand was an only child who got mostly what she wanted unless she did good in school. Prior to her join on Ben's Team, it was explained that Gwen begged if Erika could accompany her during her summer-long road trip. Grandpa Max warned Gwen not to do it, because bringing another child into such trouble could be dangerous, but eventually Grandpa Max gave in. Erika got premission from her parents as well and went along with the group. She left in the last episode of Goodbye and Good Riddance, moving to New Jersey with her family. This had a large effect on her, actually shedding tears for Gwen, Ben, and Max; who she called uncle. Ben 10: Alien Force Unlike the original series, Erika's reoccurring role was terminated since she moved to New Jersey. Although she moved, she still managed to return to Bellwood to spend some time with her old friends, Ben and Gwen. She's appeared in episodes as a teenager, solving missions with the team. It was also evident that since Ben and her had an attraction towards each other since they both matured, but since Julie was in the picture, Erika never bothered. In War of the Worlds Part 1, Paradox had teleported Erika to the scene just in time for the battle of the Highbreed. Ben and Gwen, both astounded, ran to Erika to embrace her. Happy to see them again, she mentioned that she couldn't wait to see how much they've changed and do things just like old times. In War of the Worlds Part 2, Erika and Ben's Team engaged into battle with the Highbreed. At this point, her technology seemed to be more improved. Still having her dependable goggles, she had many more tools and weapons she used while staying with Julie and ship. She fought bravely against the DNAliens and sent them running. At the end of the episode, she said her farewells to Ben and Gwen. Before leaving, she acknowledged Kevin and forgave him with a handshake, but warned Gwen to stay cautious. Leaving with Paradox, she waved goodbye before returning home. In Inferno, Erika returned to go on her first mission with the young plumbers. She appeared In the car with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, strangely wearing the same clothes as Gwen. It was revealed that she was spending the weekend with Gwen and that her clothes had gotten dirty from a previous battle, when Kevin annoyingly questioned her. Later, she helped the team stop pyroxivors and then went underground to help defeat Vulkanus and his minions. She was in desperate need of aid when she was pinned by multiple minions, however Kevin saved her. Afterward, she attempted to defuse Vulkanus' bomb after he escape, but was seconds late before it dropped towards the earth's center. Ben eventually stopped it and she expressed herself by saying she wished to do this more often with them and that Kevin isn't actually that bad. In Con of Rath, Erika and the team planned to spend some time with each other at the beach. She was ready to go until Zaw-Veenull came in with a mission for them. Even though Gwen was quite annoyed at the fact that they had an assignment on a good day, Erika was actually excited. She helped fight aliens along the way and helped save Tiffin Again, Erika was mentioned in Time Heals. When Gwen went back in time to stop Kevin's mutation, she returned to a corrupted present and met Paradox, who told her that Erika came to Bellwood to save her but was no match for the upgraded Charmcaster and had died in battle trying to defend herself. In the end when Gwen successfully changed everything back and called Erika. Hearing Erika's voice, Gwen gave a sigh of relief. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Erika hadn't appeared in any Ultimate Alien episodes, but she was mentioned in Perplexaherdon by Kevin, saying that he wished she was there to make things easier. Ben 10: Omniverse Alternate Future Ken 10 In Ken 10 it still shows that Erika will still possibly have quite a connection to the Tennysons. It shows a hologram of her in a lab coat saying happy birthday to her Ken Tennyson, telling him that she was sorry she couldn't attend his birthday because she had to invent something for the president. Powers and Abilities Intelligence Erika has been proven to have amazing intelligence ever since the young age of 10. Growing up around various scientists and scholars in her family, Erika had very much inspiration. Having a mother as a scientist, its obviously drawn that she had gotten her intelligence from her mother. When joining the team, it's been quite evident that Erika has done very much for team. As for in some episodes when it comes to shutting down malfunctions or defusing bombs. Erika has always been of great guidance. Not to mention, when Grandpa Max added in some new features for the Rust bucket she was always helpful enough to lend a helping hand on how to configure certain parts. She's very clever and was always eligible to outsmart her enemies in many ways and was amazing at setting traps and using reverse psychology on them, which would even make them walk into her traps. In the episode the Visitor, Erika had even hacked one of Vilgax's drones sent to earth. Although it was difficult to keep the drone under her command and it eventually broke free, forcing her to destroy it. However, Xylene was very impressed of the 10 year old. In Ben 10: Alien Force, it could clearly be told that Erika's intelligence had improved much, making new inventions. In battles she gave great tactical plans on what the team should do. She even tried to shut down the bomb that Valkanus tried to drop to the Earth's core in Inferno. Another astonishing thing was that Erika was able to differentiate alien technology by short moments of visualization, but not of that compared to Kevin. It was also implied that Erika was bilingual as she's told Ben that she's done Japanese, Spanish, French, and Italian homework. Inventing skills Erika's inventing skills was introduced into the series when she first built something in Tough Luck, Erika presented her first invention which was her Aspect Goggles. It came with many features such as; X-ray vision, binocular vision, laser vision, night vision, and much more she used to her advantage. She even created numerous pod bombs, which were small bombs that she would throw at her enemies to explode. In Ben 10: Alien Force, she clearly still used her goggles and has weapons such as bombs that she dropped to cause explosions and sleeping gas on the DNAliens. Other skills Being with Gwen, a martial arts practician, Erika had been taught a few moves by Gwen. She learned how to do a few tumbles and flips and learned how used melee weaponry. Years, as a young hero, fighting with other aliens disciplined her combat. Personality Erika is rather calm, young girl who has remarkable intelligence. Upon debut appearance, it turned out that Gwen and Erika had been best friends and went to each others school. Her and Gwen sort of shared the same interests. Other than that, the two still tended to butt heads and argue over small things like siblings. Unlike Gwen, she never really retaliated to Ben's constant arguing and bickering. It did annoy her, but she never let her anger get the best of her. Seen before, she'd normally cross her arms, rolls her eyes, or either pout. The only reason she'd ever argue with Ben was when he made fun of Gwen and said mean things about her, showing she had some type of loyalty. Also Erika's intellect is far beyond average. Having high level intellect, she helped the team various times. As said by Gwen, one of the reasons why she likes Erika is because although she's smart, wealthy, and isn't a spoiled little brat and acts like an average young girl and has problems like every other girl. However, she can sometimes can turn out to be a coward. Even though shes very smart, Erika tends to be known it all. In the episode Ben 10 vs the Negative 10, Erika had shown quite a jealousy towards Cooper because of his smarts. Once he had helped out with the Rust bucket and accidentally make its speed become unstoppable, she made a comment saying, she'd never make a mistake like that. Notes *This character is obviously fanon. **The episodes mentioned in here are canon episodes, just with an addition of the character. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Human Females